Two for one?
by xNewxJerseyxBiatchx
Summary: Two people are in love with one girl...Lily. She loves them both but... How can she choose between the handsome blonde and the gorgeous messy haired boy? The answer is... Read to find out.
1. Chapter One

A/N: In the story, I have two blacks, but they are NOT related. Hope you enjoy my story.

**Pairings: Lily/James, Lily/Remus, Sirius/Jenny, James/Ashley**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Setting(s)/Time periods: Marauders and Lily's friends Years 1-7 and beyond.**

Lily came through the magical barrier and looked around. 'Even the train is beautiful…' She thought, and then wheeled her trolley over to a door leading to the train. "Need some help?" A boy asked from behind her with blonde hair and a pale face. Lily turned around, thinking it was some prat that just wanted to date her before she started half-yelling at him. "LOOK, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm helpless, OK?!" The boy just blinked. "Sorry, trying to be polite. My mum and dad raised me that way, Sorry to bother you." Lily winced then put a hand on his shoulder before he could turn away. "In that case…yes I would love some help, please." The boy smiled before picking up her trunk and putting it under the train in the compartment where they would be staying until they got to Hogwarts.

"By the way, what's your name?" The boy asked curiously. "I'm Lily, Lily Evans. What's your name?" She asked politely, sticking out her hand. "Remus Lupin, It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand and she smiled. "Would you sit with me? I don't know anyone…" She said, looking at her feet, embarrassed.

Remus smiled. "But of course." Lily smiled and they found an empty compartment and sat down. "So, are you a muggle born?" Lily nodded. "A girl at the station already told me what it meant." Remus nodded. 'She's very pretty…' He thought. 'He's very handsome…' She thought.

Remus told Lily everything he could about the Wizarding World and what he knew of Hogwarts. The train after many hours, stopped at a platform right outside of Hogsmeade. "Firs' years this way!" They heard a man whom looked like a giant call. Remus and Lily stepped off of the train before following the man to about two dozen boats. "Four to a boat!" The giant, named Hagrid called out again. The two looked around but couldn't find a boat with anyone but two boys who were whispering then grinning to each other.

They sat down before a boy with shoulder-length black hair and gray eyes looked up at them. " Hello. I'm Sirius, and this here's James." Sirius gestured to each of them before looking curiously at them. "Who are you two?" Lily smiled before answering, "I'm Lily, this is Remus." Sirius and James nodded their heads before going back to whispering about something with Remus rolling his eyes because he could hear them.

"Here we are, get out and follow me!" Hagrid called out. Lily and the rest of them looked up, Hogwarts castle was extraordinary. "Wow…" They all breathed before getting out of the boat and following Hagrid. "Minerva." Hagrid nodded to the woman in black robes with her long brown hair falling down past her shoulders. Minerva led them to two huge wooden doors before turning back to them. "Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you shall be sorted into one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I'll be back in a few moments, please be quiet." She then slipped inside the huge room, leaving them alone. Lily looked at Remus. "Please be in the same house as I am, please? I couldn't live without you." Remus smiled. "Of course we'll be in the same house Lily." Minerva then motioned for them to come in and they did, awing at the beauty and size of the Great Hall. "Now, when I call your name, walk up here and sit on the stool and I shall place the sorting hat on your head and it will sort you." Minerva said before looking at her list. "Applebee, Amy." "Hufflepuff!"

"Black, Jennifer."

James turned to Sirius. "Related?" Sirius shook his head.

"Gryffindor!"

"Black, Sirius"

The hat took a few moments before shouting, "Gryffindor!"

Sirius and Jennifer happily bounded off to the Gryffindor table, waiting for their friends.

"Caldwell, Kelly."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Dalton, Seth."

"Slytherin!"

A few more students were called before "Evans, Lily." Was called and Remus pushed her forward. She sat on the stool with the hat atop her head, whispering in her ear. _"Ah, studious and clever I see. Very brave and courageous though…where to put you…Ah, yes. That's the only way." _The hat whispered before yelling, "Gryffindor!"

Once again, quite a few students were called before, "Lupin, Remus." He took a deep breath before sitting on the stool and the hat being placed on his head. _"Ah, a werewolf. Indeed you are, my boy. But courageous and smart none the less…Better be.." _The hat whispered before yelling "GRYFFINDOR!" Remus grinned and ran to the Gryffindor table before sitting next to Lily. "Yes, we're together!!" She said happily, hugging him. Remus smiled before Malfoy, Lucius was put into Slytherin; Potter, James was put into Gryffindor; Russell, Ashley was put into Gryffindor; and Snape, Severus was put into Slytherin. The headmaster stood up.

"Before we eat, I have an announcement to make. A new tree, The Whomping Willow has been planted on grounds this year. Be careful. The forbidden forest is still out of bounds. Now that that is said and done, Let's eat!" He waved his hand before food appeared everywhere on the tables. Everyone sighed with relief before eating their heart's content then filing out to their Common Rooms.

Lily and Remus sat on the couch in the common room. "Remus… I'm nervous about meeting my dorm mates… so I'm going to stay down here with you for awhile…is that ok?" Lily asked, looking at him hopefully. "Lily. Now really. I'm not going to abandon you that fast if I do abandon you at all. Which is a very, very low chance." He smiled at her and she smiled back gratefully. Lily turned and looked into the flames of the fire, her eyes a magnificent green with red touches from the fire. Remus looked at her, studying her before saying without even realizing it, "Lily…you're so pretty. I don't deserve to be your friend…." Lily looked at him, a tiny bit surprised. "How dare you say that you don't deserve to be my friend! As for that I'm pretty… Thank you even though I am very ugly. But I must say that you are quite the handsome guy Remus." She sniffed, as if making her point stand. Remus reached out and pulled Lily onto his lap and stretching his legs out on the couch. "Why thank you beautiful Lily." Remus smiled and put his arms around her waist. Lily blushed but smiled and giggled in what Remus thought was a cute way. They would maybe be more than friends some day…Remus hoped. 'Maybe,' He thought. 'I should tell her.' "Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I'm a werewolf…" He whispered in her ear.

**A/N: Hahahahaha. How evil I am. Lol, just kidding. I haven't written in a LONG time…sorry if the story sucks. Flames are welcome, I need something to burn my crumpled up sheets of paper from writing failed poetry. : )**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Woah. I didn't expect that many reviews! I love you guys!!! I'll post my reviewer's names and my responses at the bottom. Thanks again! I love you guys! By the way, No spell check at this house! :(**

Lily blinked at him. "Wow...That must be painful Remus, but I don't care if you're a werewolf, you're my best and only friend." Lily smiled happily.

Remus, however, was in the state of shock. He did not expect that answer. "You...You mean it? You're not...scared?" He asked, his face obviously confused. "Of course I'm sure and no Remus, I'm not scared of you." Remus gave a grin. "I'm glad, Lil. I really am." They both smiled at each other before Lily wiggled away from Remus and stood up. "Remus...You gave me courage to meet my new dorm mates. Thank you." Lily smiled her true genuine smile. Remus grinned. "No problem Lily. Now go meet some new friends." Remus winked and Lily laughed before turning and then disappearing up the girls' staircase.

Lily stopped next to a door that read "First Years" on it before taking a deep breath and walking in. She looked around, there were three other girls in there unpacking and they stopped and looked up. A girl with long black hair and green eyes walked over to her. "Hi, I'm Jennifer Black. But you can call me Jenny." Lily nodded and shook her hand. "My name's Lily Evans. Nice to meet you, Jen." They both smiled at each other before the two other girls came over to her. "Hi, I'm Ashley, Ashley Russell. And as Jen failed to mention, we're all muggleborn." Lily gave a sigh of relief. "Really? Good. I'm a muggle-born too, I was hoping someone else was." Ashley had straight, blond hair with gorgeous blue eyes. She, like Lily and the other two, were fairly short. The other girl with brown hair and yellow eyes smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Kelly Anstance. Nice to meet you."

Lily nodded, glad she had some friends now.

She then walked over and unpacked her things before changing into her pajamas. "I'm gonna go say goodnight to someone, be right back." She said to no one inparticular. The girls nodded before all going to sleep. Lily walked out and closed the door gently, then peering over the staircase. It appeared that Remus had made two guy friends, as they were talking and laughing in the common room. Remus sensed Lily and looked up at were she was at, motioning for her to come down. Lily sighed then walked down the steps and stood behind the couch, the other two boys ignoring her. "Guys, meet Lily Evans. Lily, this is James Potter," He gestured to a black and messy haired boy with hazel eyes and glasses. "And this, is Sirius Black." He motioned to a boy with shoulder-length black hair and gray eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Lily smiled then turned to Remus. "I just wanted to say goodnight. So...goodnight, Remus." Remus smiled. "Goodnight Lily." He reached up and hugged her before turning back to his new friends and talking to them happily. Lily grinned then ran up the staircase to bed. Meanwhile...The boys were having a fit over Lily. "She's beautiful!" James and Remus argued to Sirius. "She's just pretty." Sirius said. The other two rolled their eyes. "Whatever." Remus said, annoyed. "Well, goodnight." He stood up and walked up the boys' staircase before settling in and going to sleep himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily woke up about noon the next day. Since September 1st had been on a Friday that year, They got a whole weekend off. She got up groggily

then took a shower and got dressed. Before she walked out the door she shook her head at her still sleeping dorm mates. She walked down the staircase then out the portrait hole, looking for Remus. (She didn't know that they could go into the boys' dorms yet and remus isn't there anyways ) "Let's see..." Lily murmered, looking for the great hall. She then turned a corner and saw James and Sirius whispering to eachother about something. "James! Sirius!" She walked over to them and their heads snapped up and looked at her.

"Yeees?" Sirius asked. Lily raised an eyebrow at him but then shook her head. "Can you tell me how to get to the Great Hall?" James shot Sirius a look. "I have to go...do...stuff. Bye." Sirius then ran off in the other direction. "Well, I'll gladly escort you to the Great Hall Lily." He took her hand and started off towards where it was and Lily followed him, trying to remember where and how they were getting there. They finally went through the two double oak doors and James dropped her hand when he saw Remus looking at them. Lily shook her head in denial before sitting down next to Remus. "Hey." She said, wondering why Remus's look at James was so full of hate or jealousy, she couldn't tell.

"Hi. How are you?" Remus said, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Lily blinked. "I'm fine, but I don't think you are. Look, I got lost and asked James to show me where the Great Hall was, ok?" Remus scowled. "I'm sure. I have to go now." Remus's voice was full of cold bitterness before he grabbed up his books and stalked out of the hall. Lily didn't know why, but her eyes filled with tears. Her only friend just abandoned her. Lily looked at the floor then kicked the bench before running out of the Great Hall with tears in her eyes. She dashed through the Main Entrance and to the lake, not understanding. She flopped down under a tree and put her head on her knees before just letting it all out, crying, sobbing, screaming "Why did this have to happen to me?!" over and over again.

James whom was behind a bush, crept out then sat down carefully next to Lily. "Hey..." He said gently. "Why did he do this to me James?! WHY?!" She grabbed onto his shirt and cried into his shoulder. 'Dang...Why do women have to cry infront of me?!' "Erm...there there." He said, unsure of what to do but he began patting her back. That seemed to help. Lily finally stopped sniffling and thanked him. That was how they got closer, slowly beginning to trust eachother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, school began. Lily and James were the best in their classes, Remus still jealous and refusing to talk to either of them. Lily very slowly started to get over him. She spent more and more time with James and her friends, easily being the most popular first year. Lily's life was great until...a week before final exams she got a letter. _Lily sat down in The Great Hall, eating her lunch after a hard few classes. The owl post arrived a tiny bit later than usual, and an unknown owl flew over to Lily and dropped a black envelope with a letter inside on her plate, then flew off. She recieved worried looks from everyone as she opened it. It read: **Dear Miss Evans, We regret to inform you that your parents have both been killed in a deatheater attack. Your sister was at a friend's house and is still living. She has been sent to live at a muggle orphange in London. We're terribly sorry for your loss. The wake is tomorrow at 6:30 P.M.-8:00 P.M. Professor Dumbledore has agreed to let you go. **_

_**Terribly sorry,**_

_**The Department Of Deaths **_

_**The Ministy of Magic**_

_Lily fainted, it was horrible. She stayed in the hospital wing that night and left at dawn the next day with Dumbledore. She returned two days later. _"Lily!" James and her friends yelled in unison. They all ran over to her in the Great Hall, She was pale and hadn't slept much. "Hey guys...James, could you tell Remus what happened? Thanks." Not waiting for an answer, she walked out of the Great Hall then out to the lake and just stared at it's depths. "How can anyone be happy? Such a miserable time, yet people can remain happy. Who am I gonna live with?!" She couldn't cry, she had no more tears. "You can live with me...Or James." A voice she hadn't heared in a LONG time said. "R-Remus?" She stuttered, turning to look at him. He nodded then sat down next to her. "I'm sorry Lily, I never should have been so jealous." Lily smiled feebly. "It's ok...I'm sorry too." Remus smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You need to give James a chance Lily. Not as a friend, but as a boyfriend. You might be surprised." Remus siad, his eyes glazing over. Lily nodded. "I think I will. But you gotta remain my friend." Remus nodded. "Ok." He said, then hugged her tightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry it's kinda short, but I wanted to post something up for my lovely reviewers! Speaking of, here they are!**

Andiee Lomlay: Thank you! And by the way, FIRST REVIEW!

LCH8292: She'll be with James...however she'll end up with Remus as a marriage.

Dracoslilgirl4ever: Lol, Thanks! I know they're only 11, but I like more mature characters.

ourlittlesecret7: THANK YOU! I know, I'm picky too. By the way guys, I'm kinda speeding up Year One because I want to get to the more exciting years!

ekm715: Lol, Thanks! And don't worry, It will be, but like I said, James/Lily is gonna happen for awhile then Remus/Lily. Fifth Review!!!

Dusty.Roses: Love the username! But thanks, I'm glad to hear it! Like I sad before, I'm picky as well. And sure, I'd love for ya to be my beta.

Anna-Bananna890: Love your username too! And thank you, It make me feel so special!

**Thank you all!!! I love ya guys! **


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: You people better love me for this chapter that made my hands cramp! Anyways...I'll have the responses at the bottom as usual and I'm sorry but I wanted to make sure I liked the chapter before I posted it! Thanks!!! Keep reviewing! Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! Yay for meeee! looks over at J.K's lawyer, tapping his foot I mean...I don't own HP and I never will! PLEASE SPARE ME BIG SCARY LAWYER GUY!!!! I'll give you chocolate! hands his a HUGE box of chocolate He nods then walks out. Phew.... Anyways! On with the story! "Bye Remus, Lily! I'll see you guys in a week!!" James shouted as he walked off the station with his family. Remus sighed. "Let's go then..." He led her to a magical car and then opened the car's trunk and shoving their stuff in there before Remus opened the door for Lily. Lily giggled then slid into the car, looking at who was driving it. A tanned, shaggy blonde-headed with blue eyes and was lanky but looked like he'd rather be kissing the giant squid than be here. Remus then slid in beside her and they buckled their seatbelts. The boy driving studied Lily...well mainly her chest and face but none the less studied her. "Who's this utterly sexy and beautiful girl Remus?" He asked. "This is Lily Evans...you know, the one that's staying with us for a week." Remus replied, obviously suspicious and irraited. "Ah well, nice to meet you Miss Evans. I'm Romulus, Remus's older brother." Lily blinked. "Nice to meet you as well." Romulus winked at her seductively and purred slightly. No, he really started purring. Lily just then seemed to notice his cat ears and tail. "You're a...a....cat?" "Animagus gone wrong my love. But it has its' advantages." Romulus then stopped infront of a, no kidding, muggle trailor. Remus glared at his brother and helped Lily out of the car before Romulus levitated the two's trunks up to the house and into Remus's room. "Now you two kittens don't have too much fun while I'm gone." Romulus said, grinning at his brother. "Poor Remmy....still a virgin." Romulus grinned again before giving a laugh then running back off to his car. Remus blushed lightly then rolled his eyes. "Ignore him, he's a weirdo pervert." Lily shrugged. "Now...where I am sleeping?" Lily grinned and Remus paled before blushing heavily. "Erm...right this way." Remus led her to his room and Lily looked around in awe. There was a bed, a pair of chest of drawers, a connected bathroom and a closet door. She looked up and saw drawings all over the walls. "Wow...Did you do this?" She pointed to a full picture of the night sky. Remus nodded and smiled lightly. "Glad you like it." Lily smiled at him happily, causing Remus's heart to flutter slightly, he had never thought his drawings were very good. Lily looked at her watch, it was 9:30 P.M. and she was kinda sleepy. "Remus...I'm gonna go to sleep, it's been a long day.....Is that ok with you?" Remus smiled and nodded out of understanding. "Sure. I'm just going to draw some stuff until I get sleepy." She nodded then took off her shoes and snuggled under Remus's blankets then fell into a peaceful sleep. "Goodnight My angel." Remus whispered before kissing her on the forehead then sitting down infront of her on the floor. He took out his prized charcoal pencils, a normal pencil, and a large eraser. He took the normal pencil and started to draw Lily carefully, as though his life depended on it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning Lily slightly stirred in her sleep then realized that her head wasn't on a pillow, but on something else. She opened her eyes and saw that her head was on Remus's chest and he was breathing slowly, obviousy still asleep. She felt a blush darken her face then she lifted her head then laid it back down on a pillow. Then realizing that she wouldn't have any more sleep soon, she carefully slid out of the bed and then went over to her trunk, got an outfit, then walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Remus's head jerked up at the sound then blinked sleepily. Lily came out a few moments later in her favorite faded blue jeans with rips at the knees and the bottoms were ripped as well, her favorite t-shirt that was blue and said in green writing, "I'm a redhead...Your point is?" then on the back said, "I may have a temper but I'm still prettier than you". Remus blinked, obviously not expecting it. (he had never seen her in nothing but a uniform before and a pair of nice jeans and a t-shirt but woah.) "Oh, yeah!" Remus stood up then pulled out his sketchbook from under his bed and flipped to a page near the middle. He handed it to her and she gasped in surprise. "Oh, Remus..." She put a hand to her mouth, looking at the near life-like drawing of her. "It's so beautiful! I can't believe you drew a picture of me asleep!" Lily grinned then hugged remus. "Thanks for making me actually look pretty in this picture." Remus hugged her as well but then said stubbornly, "You're beautiful Lily Evans." Liyl blushed then smiled. "You're still very handsome yourself Remmy."Remus grinned. "Glad we agree." The next week, The morning that they go to Potter manor

"Got everything Lily?" Remus said in a hurry. She nodded. "Let's go!" They both touched the jar which was really a portkey with one hand, theirs trunk in the other. They both felt that tug behind their navels before landing in a pile in James's front yard. "Phew.." Lily gave a sigh of relief before she got up and brushed herself off then offering a hand to Remus. He took it and stood up, dusting off his robes as well. "Well...Let's go then." Remus said, Lily nodded. They gathered up their trunks and Remus knocked on the front door. A skinny woman with waist length black hair and blue eyes opened the door. "Hello Remus dear! And this is...?" "This is Lily Evans, the girl that's staying with us..." She nodded. "Let's go then. By the way, I'm Elizabeth, call me Beth." Lily smiled and nodded and she let them in before three overly happy boys attacked Remus and Lily just scooted off towards the side, just standing there nervously. "So why are you staying with us dear? James never said..." Beth asked. Lily's eyes clouded with sadness and slight anger. "My parents were murdered by those horrible death eaters." She hissed, her voice full of bitterness and ice. "Oh, sorry, Not that i'm talking like that to you...I just...I can't stand those freakin' deatheaters...." Beth gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry for your loss and don't worry, we can't stand them either. Would you like for me to show you your room? And maybe we can spend some time together? I know I'm not your mum but I never had a daughter...I always wanted one." Lily smiled gratefully. "That would be awesome. I'd love to soend time with you, Mrs. Potter." Beth wrinkled her nose. "Please don't call me Mrs. Potter...It makes me sound old." She grinned and Lily gave her a warm smile. "This way then." Beth led her though a few corriders then stopped at a door that said "Lily A. Evans" on a silver plate, engraved in gold. Lily's eyes widened slightly. Beth then opened the door and it took Lily's breath away. There was blood red carpet, a gold and red bedspread with gold and red pillows, matching red curtains, and the walls were a very deep red. "Like it?" Lily nodded, her mouth hanging open. "Here's the closet." Beth walked over to two large doors and pulled one open, revealing a closet the size of a medium-sized bathroom. "And here's the bathroom." She opened a door and inside was a stand-up shower, a jaquzzi bath tub, a toliet, a large sink, and a large mirror. Beth grinned. "And I thought I'd add you something..." She opened up the cabinet next to the sink and inside was every kind of hair product, make-up, and soaps imaginable. She then walked over to the bathtub and opened another cabinet next to it and there was a dozen of the most expensive shampoos and conditioners. Lily's mouth dropped open even further. She recovered then ran over to Beth and hugged her tightly. "Thank you sooo much...Mom." Lily grinned up at her and Beth's eyes glazed over and she hugged her back happily. "Now...when's your birthday, dearest?" Lily looked down at the floor. "My birthday is in two days...But please don't get me anything, this is already too much you've done for me." Beth smiled at her. "Nonsense. I will get you presents whether you like it or not." Lily smiled. "Thanks Mom." "No problem." Beth then walked out of the room and disappeared somewhere into the huge house. Lily then gave a happy sigh before closing her door and laying down on her bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Meanwhile.... "Great to see ya again, Moony!" Sirius said happily, the others nodding in agreement. James looked around. "Wait a second...where's Lily?" The marauders all blinked, they hadn't paid attention. "She's downstairs James. Learn to pay attention!" Beth yelled from the kitchen; James rolled his eyes. "Let's go to her room, it's awesome even if it is a girl's room." The marauders all shrugged and followed him downstairs and to Lily's door. James opened it and looked around before spotting Lily on the bed, asleep. The Marauders all looked around, Sirius found her diary, not a good thing. "Hey guys, look what I found.." Sirius whispered and showed them the diary. "Sirius Black!" Remus hissed. "Put it back." Sirius shook his head. "No." He then pushed past Moony and ran upstairs to go read it. Remus shook his head in denial then followed after them, shutting Lily's door silently. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A/N: Owwww! My wrists hurt so BAD! Sorry for the delay, I wanted to make sure I liked the plot. Responses are below, as always!

Andiee Lomlay: Lol, I made it up. It was just one of those things off the top of my overly excessive mind I suppose. Thank you for the review!

ekm715: Lol, It won't be...atleast not for a long time. Maybe 1-2 chapters is all. Thanks for reviewing, as always!megzzy6688: Thanks! I love compliments and flames! Keep them coming, I feed off of them! Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Chapter Five

**A/N: So many beautiful reviews! Thanks guys, you rock out loud! Not to mention you rock my socks. I'm sorry if I miss a reviewer at the bottom...I'll try and get everyone though! Today, the 28th is my Birthday!!! Yay for me! Lol, anyways.... Oh! A last note... I KNOW I'm speeding the story up and my characters are mature for gods' sakes! If some people would just read My note... Thank you to you people that actually did. It means alot to me.**

The Potter Manor

"Let's see it then!" James exclaimed upstairs in his bedroom. Sirius opened it happily and saw it was almost full of her Hogwarts adventures, crushes, etc. Sirius started reading aloud from one interesting entry. "September first, nineteen seventy seven. Dear Diary, I met quite a few interesting people today. I met Remus, he's my bestfriend and he's really, really, really cute." Sirius stopped there and laughed while James paled and Remus turned slightly pink. Sirius shook his head then kept reading. "I met my roommates, Kelly, Jennifer, and Ashley. They seem pretty awesome. I also met Remus's two new friends, Sirius and James. Sirius has this really cute shaggy black hair and James has this hair that sticks up everywhere." Sirius snickered at James. "She said my hair was cute." He teased, James glared. Sirius then continued. "James seems kinda ego happy and way too proud. Sirius seems like he's fun and outgoing. But, alas, my heart leads to Remus. He has adorable blond hair, gorgeous yellow eyes. I just love everything about him." Sirius smirked. "Lily's got the hotts for Remus and not James...Hahahaha!" He started laughing happily. He then stopped slowly and looked around.

"We better return it." Sirius said quietly then snuck down to Lily's room and slipped it in her trunk again then closed the door gently and ran off.

Lily woke up a few minutes later and decided to go see if they had a library. She got up and dressed into a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a red with gold stripes shirt. She slipped on a pair of house shoes and walked upstairs. "Mum, where are you?" She called out gently. "In here dearie!" Beth half-shouted in the kitchen. Lily walked down a hall then turned into the kitchen. "Do you guys have a library?" She asked and her cheeks flushed pink, and she wasn't entirely sure why. Beth looked at her and smiled. "Yes we do, I'll get Jamesie to show you." She stuck her head out of the doorway. "James Potter! Get your lazy arse in here!" She pulled back into the kitchen and grinned at Lily. "He'll be here shortly." As if on cue, James stuck his head into the doorway. "What Mum?" "Take Lily down to the library, please. Oh and Lily... You'll be meeting mister Potter at dinner." Lily grinned. "Thanks Mum." "No problem dearie." James half-glared then set off at a quick pace to their rather large library.

He stopped infront of a oak door. "Here it is. Have fun with your little books and daydreams about Remus. And what's up with you calling my mum 'mum'?!" Lily blinked in surprise. "She said that I live here now and I can call her Mum or Beth and I decided to call her Mum. And yeah, James, I like Remus, NOT YOU! YOU EGO-HAPPY, PIG-HEADED PRAT!" She sniffed with her nose in the air then entered the library, leaving James stunned. "Oh great." He muttered then trudged back to his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The night before they all went back to Hogwarts.....**

(( A quick note...I'm rushing, I KNOW! So, deal w/ it, ok? ))

"Lily, Remus, Sirius, James! Dinner time!" Beth annouced. She always said James last nowdays because of the library incident. They all walked into the dining room in formal attire, The Potters always ate in formal attire for some reason unknown. Lily had her hair in ringlets with light green eyeshadow and a couple of shades darker dress on with green high heels. Beth had on her favorite light blue dress with her long hair put up in a ponytail on the top of her head and her hair was also in ringlets. She had on light blue eyeshadow with sparkles on her cheeks. Both of the dresses were strapless and everytime the marauders saw Lily they stared at her beauty. Lily was now used to it, so it didn't matter really. They all sat down and said their blessings before eating quietly and politely. "So, Tomorrow is everyone's seond year....Wow." Derek Potter said. (( Heh, the dad, dun dun dun XD )) They all nodded.

"I must say I am fairly excited." Lily said then took a small bite of steak, she had really gotten used to eating and talking properly. James scowled at her. "I'm real excited too." He said. "James, it's 'I'mfairly excited as well'." Lily corrected him and James glared at her. "I didn't ask your friggin' opinion, OK?!" James said angrily then got up and stomped off to his room. Lily blinked, looking at Beth and Derek. "Did I say something wrong?" Beth shook her head. "No, James is just not happy because he's not getting all of the attention." "AM-ARE NOT!" James shouted from upstairs. "AND NO ONE BUT ME IS COMING BACK NEXT SUMMER, ESPECIALLY LILY!" He exclaimed then the sound of stomping off to another room could be heard. Lily cast a worried look at Beth.

"Excuse me." Lily said, getting up from the table and running off after James. She knocked on his door. "Go AWAY!" James shouted angrily. "James Potter! Get your sorry arse up and open this door before I open it myself." She said calmly. James grumbled but opened his door. "What do you want?" He said, scowling. "I want to talk to you." She replied, sticking her foot in the doorway just incase he decided to shut the door. "Fine. Talk." He retorted. "Look, I'm sorry! I just don't understand what I did to you! This place has got me so stuck up I can't even have a crush on anyone anymore! What is your problem?!" She screeched, James backed off. "Woah Lily...Hang on a second..." "NO! Unless you deflate that overly large head of yours, I never want to speak to you again!" She then kicked him where it hurts and spun around and stalked off to her room. James winced, biting his lip before falling to the floor, moaning. "Owwww..." He groaned.

Sirius came upstairs and looked at James pained figure, groaning about something. He laughed."Lemme guess.... Evans kicked you in the balls?" James nodded meakly and Sirius fell on the floor, laughing. "She....hahahahaha....kicked YOU....hahahahaha.....in the.....hahahaha....balls?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He had tears rolling down his cheeks and his sides hurt. James rocked back and forth. "It buuuuurns....." That only caused Sirius to laugh even harder. "Shut up and go to bed you two!" Derek shouted in a good-natured tone. "But...hahahaha....Lily kicked James in the...the...hahahahahahaha!" Sirius responded. Derek entered the room and fell over laughing as well. "Did she...hahahahahahahahahahaha kick him in the hahahahahahaha balls? HAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Derek managed to gasp out. "Shut up...It buuuuuuuuurns...." James said, weakly. They laughed and James moaned for awhile before they all finally went to bed.

**A/N: Blah...So bored. It was a short chapter, yeah, but it's something for you guys to read! Anyways...Review responses!**

**thebloodyquill Chapter2: Like in the Note in Chapter 4, I like mature characters...I guess I dun like people to be their age. XP**

**ekm715 Chapter3: Lol! I love my reviewers AND flamers, so happy day! XD**

**ekm715 Chapter4: Lmao, you always brighten up my day! What's your real name or if you don't want to tell me, a nickname maybe? I'm Jenny. Anywyas, Thansk for reviewing!!!**

**GSCer: Well.... I'll take that as a compli-flame. (compliment-flame) I dunno about it...but thanks for reviewing and keep reading!**

**thebloodyquill Chapter4: I know, but I wanted to make sure it didn't but...oh well. I'll try and not correct any mistakes just for you! Sound good? Good. **

**Andiee Lomlay: Hee hee, Thank you! ekm715 and you are defiently my favorite reviewers at this time since I haven't read the rest.... hee hee. Love ya guys! Keep reviewing!**

**rebellious socks: Oh My Freakin' Gawd!!! Hey Hannah! Thanks though, and you better update soon! **

**mirai3k: Ok, you're defiently one of my favorite three reviewers!! ekm715, Andiee Lomlay, and you are my favorites! I'm glad I have so many wonderful reviewers, I love you guys!!!! And I agree, who can't love the Blacks? **

**Wow!!! So many happy reviews!!! I didn't expect that many, thank you guys, I love ya! I might put up a special dedication chapter for you guys later....hmmm.... See you next time and I'm sorry if I missed anyone! **

**Jenny**


	5. Chapter Six

**A/N: I feel like writing! Don't expect this casual updating almost everyday thing too much unless I'm in a fairly good mood...heh heh. No reviews for Chapter 5 yet...I see how much I am loved. T-T Lol, just kidding. Anyways... On with the story! This chapter I would like to add, is dedicated to ekm715, Andiee Lomlay, mirai3k, and Tiara, all my bestest reviewers and friends! **

The next morning, fairly early not to mention

"Sirius, Remus, James! Wake up!" Lily sang at 6 A.M. that morning. "Shut up Lily..." Sirius muttered and Remus rolled his eyes. "Good morning Lily." Remus said with a yawn. "Morning Remus. Please, get these two up for me?" She responded hopefully. Remus nodded and Lily went back downstairs to her bedroom, bouncing happily. After many attempted tries, Remus finally got the two lazy boys up and they were now packing their trunks. Lily came upstairs in nothing but a towel and her hair was wet against her head when she knocked on the boys' door. "Coming!" Sirius shouted then opened the door and his mouth fell open at the sight of Lily. "Padfoot...why are you so quiet? Who's at the door?" Remus walked up beside him and his mouth fell open as well. James did the same as Remus and by now Lily was blushing furiously.

"Have any of you seen my wand?" She said timidly. "Uh..." Was all the boys could muster. Lily was starting to get annoyed. "James, Sirius, and Remus of all people! Stop being so perverted!" Remus recovered quickly after that. "No, we haven't seen it Lily." Lily huffed at them then walked back downstairs with James and Sirius still staring at her. Remus slapped them both on the head. "Wake up you perverts." They both shook their heads and closed their mouths. "Is it just me...or is Lily getting really pretty?" Sirius whispered to James. James glared but responded, "Yeah, she is getting even more beautiful by the day." They all sighed as they finished packing. "Finally!" Sirius shouted happily then ran down the steps to go eat breakfast. Remus and James rolled their eyes but none the less followed him.

About an hour later...

Since Lily had already eaten breakfast before the boys, she could spend more time on how she looked. Beth had bought her a completely new wardrobe the day before but had told her to save it for Hogwarts. She got dressed in the outfit she had kept out then dried her hair and put on her makeup. She looked at her reflection, she was looking good in her opinion. She had that petite perfect figure, and these clothes showed her curves off. She had on a pair of faded black hip-hugger jeans, a black tank top with pink sequins that spelled out Punk on her chest and knee high black boots that laced up. She decided to wear her new pair of silver club hoops, black,white,and pink jelly bracelets, and her silver neckalce that had Lily spelled out in diamonds as accessories. She had left her straight hair down and was admiring her clothes when Beth called it was time to go. "Coming!" Lily responded and ran down the stairs and stood by the door, waiting for everyone else.

They all walked in and everyone except Beth's mouthes dropped open. Beth smiled and nodded her approval, Lily grinned back. Derek recovered quickly and grinned. "Looking beautiful Miss Lily." Lily grinned again. "Thank you Dad." Derek grinned his charming Potter grin then playfully smacked the boys on the back of their heads. "Stop making fools of yourselves! Don't act liek you've never seen a girl before!" He said playfully. They all glanced at eachother nervously. "Oi, Let's go you foolish men." Beth said, grinning, and opened the door. They all piled into Derek's car and took off towards King Cross Station.

At King Cross Station...

"Bye, I love you all!" Beth hugged each of them but ended up hugging Lily the longest with James glaring. "You come back for Christmas holidays ok? Don't tell James." She whispered in her ear. Lily nodded and hugged her back. "Bye Mum, I love you." She said in a normal voice. "I love you too, sweetie." Lily smiled then turned and disappeared into the invisible barrier along with Sirius, James, and Remus. (( Have you noticed something? No PETER! W00T! )) They put their trunks on the train and quickly found an empty compartment, seeing as they were fairly early. (( Oh yeah... I used some of other people's ideas I just kinda altered them a bit...)) Lily had one side of the compartment all to herself because the three boys were sitting on the other side, whispering and sometimes looking over at her. Lily rolled her eyes.

About an hour later, she fell asleep to the murmurs of the three marauders. She woke up about four hours later and yawned then glanced over at the the marauders. They all grinned at her innocently and Lily narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to go find my real friends so you three can be left alone to talk about which girls have the cutest butts." Lily scowled but was out of the compartment and down the hall before the marauders could say a word. She peered into every compartment until she reached one with her three bestfriends in it. She slid open the door and grinned at them; she was attacked with various cheers and greetings with a few glomps here and there. They all sat down and talked the rest of the way.

Meanwhile back in the Marauders Compartment

"Dude what's up with Lily?" Sirius asked after she had slammed the compartment door shut. "I have no idea." James responded. They both looked over at Remus whom was now asleep and muttering things. James shook his head in denial and turned back to Sirius. "How can he fall asleep so quick and easy?" Sirius gave him a pointed look. "Maybe he's tired after the vacation." He said sarcastically. James made sure that Remus was asleep before leaning over and whispering in Sirius's ear. "I've noticed something about Remus's 'visits to his mum'," Sirius gestured to tell him more. "He's always gone on a full moon." Remus's eyes snapped open but they couldn't see them. Sirius's eyes widened. "You don't think he's a.." James nodded. "A werewolf." Remus sat up then looked at them carefully. "Is it true Remus?" Sirius and James said in unison. Remus nodded slowly and painfully. "Yes, I am indeed, a werewolf." James scooted closer to Remus. "You should've told us..." Remus gave him a look. "I didn't want to risk you guys abandoning me..."

James scowled. "We'd never abandon you...Does Lily know?" Remus nodded. "Since the first day." James threw up his hands in the air. "You told a girl instead of us!" Remus nodded. "Yup." Sirius looked at Remus. "Does it hurt when you transform?" Remus nodded vigorously. " I can't even begin to decribe how bad it hurts." Sirius and James looked down at their shoes. "Don't feel bad about it..." Remus said and they talked the rest of the way there on how they could help Remus.

In the horseless carriages...

Sirius stared out the window at the little first years in the boats and watched as a chubby boy fell in. "Peter!" A girl's voice cried. (( heh heh yes Peter the traitor. )) Sirius's eyes widened as the by was tossed up into the air then gobbled up by the giant squid because Peter was so evil. The lights showed that the water was slightly stained blood red and the girl was screaming at the top of her lungs. Sirius shook his head then turned back to his friends. After about 20 minutes they stopped and got out then went into the great hall, sat down, etc, etc. The marauders sat at the end of the table near the staff table and Lily and her friends were at the end near the two oak doors. The sorting took place and Dumbledore make his annoucements then they feasted on Hogwarts' excellent food.

After everything was eaten, everyone went up to their common rooms. Lily and her friends were whispering in one corner of the common room, the marauders were just chillin' by the fireplace. "Let's play truth or dare!" Kelly said excitedly. "Ok!" The rest agreed. "I'll go first...Truth or Dare Lily?" Kelly asked. "Dare." She responded quickly. "I dare you to... snog James Potter on the lips for... five seconds!" Lily gagged but stood up. "Fine." Lily walked over to James. "Potter." "Yes Lily?" Lily winced then kissed James on the lips and Kelly was counting loudly in the backround, James was stunned. "One...two...three...four...five!" Kelly exclaimed, Lily pulled away and wiped her mouth. She turned towards her friends and quickly sat back down next to kelly and started wiping off her mouth like her life depended on it. "Bleh!" They all giggled at James and Remus' expressions. "Now..." Lily said.

"Truth or Dare Ashley?" Ashley thought a moment. "Dare." "I dare you to... sit on Sirius and act like you did nothing out of the ordinary!" Ashley nodded then followed through with the dare. Sirius looked at the Marauders for help but they just sat there and laughed silently. "Bonus." Ashley mouthed then licked her lips seductively and winked at Sirius, Sirius went pale and looked at the marauders slightly panicked. Ashley covered her mouth with her eyes widened and started giggling like mad. Sirius went even more pale and the marauders and Kelly, Lily, and Jennifer burst out laughing. Ashley got off of Sirius and winked at him again then walked away with her hips swaying slightly. Sirius paled even more. James gestured with his head to go over to them and all three marauders stood up and walked over to the girls. "What are you four doing?" James asked, blushing lightly at Lily. They grinned. "We're playing truth or dare."

Bad mistake. They stayed up the rest of the night playing truth or dare and bothering everyone. It was going to be a great year. (( a quick note... i'm going to skip alot of stuff in the next few chapters, I need James and Lily to get together and blah blah blah...))

**A/N: I see no reviews STILL for Chapter 5. Am I no longer loved? Apparently not! T-T I'm going to need some reviews here if I'm going to continue... REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter Seven

**A/N: OMFG. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy w/ school, it's killing me! RR please!**

A lot of pranks and two months later...

"Ok, so we're going to set off the charm at breakfast which is in... ten minutes, right" Remus asked happily then tugged a shirt over his head. "Yup. Snivellus will never know what hit him." James replied happily. "Let's go then" Sirius exclaimed happily and the three marauders bounded down the boys' staircases and out of the common room. Sirius, paying no attention to where he was going, accidently tripped and fell onLily, taking her down with him. Not to mention they were rolling down the second biggest staircase in Hogwarts. "SIRIUS BLAAAAAACK! EEEEEEEEEE" Lily screamed at him, but somehow managed to cling to him as they kept rolling down the steps. Sirius shifted a bit. "Oh god... we can't stop... not until we hit the bot" He was cut off as they rolled off of a landing so fast they went slightly airborne. "AHHHHHHHH" Lily screamed again. "Sirus Black if you ever do that again I'll k" They went airborne off of another landing. They were both screaming like there was no tomorrow now. Meanwhile at the top of the steps Remus and James were laughing like crazy with tears running down their cheeks.

"Oh no...Sirius" "What" "We're about to hit the bottom" Lily replied frantically. They went airborne about a foot off of the stairs and some how Lily got untangled from Sirius's arms and went literally flying through the air. Lily started twisting aroud in the air before...CRACK. And a few seconds later...CRACK. Lily and Sirius were on the floor now, except they were kinda, well, unconcious. Remus and James stopped as they heard the two ear-spitting 'cracks' and ran down towards them. James quickly picked up Lily. "Come on, we have to get them to the Hospital Wing" He exclaimed. Remus hurridly picked up Sirius and they ran towards the Wing. They burst through the doors and Remus called out"Madame! Where are you! We have an emergancy" A young Madame Pomfrey hurried towards them. "Put them on separate beds." They complied and she looked over them and muttered some spells under her breath. "Oh wonderful... Sirius has broken his left shoulder, right hand, and his right ankle. He has also dislocated six of his fingers, four on his right, two on his left. Miss Evans however...is in an even worse shape..." James and Remus looked at eachother slightly panicked. "Mum is gonna kill me..." James groaned.

"Don't be so selfish James" Remus said. "Now, Poppy, continue please." Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Miss Evans has broken her right shoulder, her right hand, her left ankle, her left wrist, two of her fingers, and three of her toes. She has dislocated her left knee and her right ankle." (( okay..maybe I over expressed the injuries that a stair fall would've caused but...oh well heh heh WOAH! actually I just asked my dad and he said that could very well happen o.o )) James nearly tripped over his own two feet. "Mum is literally going to murder me now" Remus just stood there, stunned that one fall could break 27 bones in total. "I'm going to go write a letter to your parents so they can come down and visit, I know they will want to." Poppy said and strode off into her office where the scratching of a quill could be heard. James sat down and started rocking back and forth muttering"Mum's gonna kill me, Mum's gonna kill me..."

Remus snapped out of his slight trance then sat down next to Lily's bed and took her left hand and rubbed his thumb across the top gently. He was already not eating well, and now he was worried! This wasn't good, considering that night was a full moon. It was about time to go to classes. Poppy made him go to classes and said if he doesn't come in visting hours only, that she'd forbid him to see her at all. So Remus unhappily agreed and did everything for that day. He was sitting in Potions, the last class of his that day, waiting for the bell to ring anxiously. The bell finally rang and Remus ran full-speed into the Hospital Wing to find Lily awake and sitting up, sipping on some chicken noodle soup. (yummm...) Remus smiled and dropped his books then sat next to her bed. "How are you feeling" He said gently. "Not too good..." She responded unhappily. "Anything I can do" "No, just bring me my assignments." "Okay."

Four weeks later...

Lily finally got out of the Hospital Wing. She worked hard and got all her assignments done in two nights. She entered the Common Room with some difficulty, seeing as she was on muggle crutches and all. She went up to her dorm and got bombarded with questions and wonderings. "Are you okay" "Do you need something" "Are you thirsty? I could get something for you to drink..." Lily held up her hand. "I'm fine guys, thanks though. What day is it" "Friday, December sixteenth, nineteen sixty eight, the day before Hogsmeade." Kelly answered happily. "Hogsmeade" Lily groaned. "Aww, come on Lil! You have to go to Hogsmeade! Remus is going..." Jenny said in a sneaky voice. Lily playfully glared. "Remus is just my best guy friend until he asks me out or something." "Would you go out with him" Ashley asked in a -i-know-the-answer-already- voice. "Yes, yes I would. In fact, if I weren't going to be related to Potter this summer, I'd go out with him if he wasn't so arrogant and pig-headed." Lily laughed. Little did the girls know, the Marauders had found a way to get up to the girls' dorms and were listening to their every word, watching their every move.

Sirius started shaking with silent laughter. James jabbed him in the side with his elbow. "Shut up." He hissed. They all silently moved out and down to the common room when they saw the girls were about to change. Lily came down the staircase, leaning on her crutches. "Hey Marau" She tripped and fell over her own two feet. She landed with a hard thud and graoned"I really have to stop tripping on staircases." Sirius pushed the other Marauders out of the way and swiftly helped Lily up with her crutches still on the ground but Sirius held her shoulders so she wouldn't fall. He glanced at the other Marauders and smirked then dipped Lily and purred in her ear. Lily giggled and Sirius straightened her up and handed her crutches back to her. "Sorry about the fall..." He muttered. "No problem." She mumbled back.

Remus and James shared a look then ran over to her, shoving the other out of the way for only a few words. "Lily will you" Remus started then got pushed by James. "Go to" "Hogsmeade with" "Me" They glared at eachother. "Sorry James, you're cute and all, but you're practically my brother. Not to be rude, but you're kinda ego-happy as well." James stared at her then blurted out"Well, atleast I haven't lost my virginity SIRIUS, REMUS" Lily stared at Remus, stunned. "You've already lost your..." Remus shook his head violently. "No I haven't. Sirius has, and he said me because I convinced Siri that it doesn't matter to us what he does, really..." Lily sighed in relief, seeing that spark in Remus's eyes that showed he was telling the truth. "Alright then. Remus, I'm gonna go with you, see you tomorrow." She limped up the stairs and had peaceful dreams that night.

**A/N: Not a long chappie, but it's something for you to read, right? Right. I might do a couple of one-shots since i'm so bored... Actually, I think I will after I post this. But wait awhile, I can't type at the speed of light ya know. XP Love you guys!**

**mizlovegood: Glad you thought it was funny, keep reading please! **

**EragonFan: I will. And thank you for reviewing:squee:**

**mizlovegood(again): Heh, I decided to do completely Remus/Lily. Don't worry. **

**Andiee Lomlay: Hee hee, I do too! I'm gonna do more Truth or Dares in the future, don't worry! **

**Shelby: Thank you:squee: I love my reviewers! **

**Thank you guys for reviewing so much! I feel bad I haven't updated in forever now. TT **

**(Jennifer)**


	7. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Oops... in the last chapter the Hogsmeade thing is for third years only... We'll just say they're in third year then, kays? And, I'm so bored and so happy about my lovely reviews... I shall update... AGAIN! XD Don't get comfy with this everyday stuff either. **

The next morning...

Lily got up at eight thirty that morning to get ready. She looked at her calender and realized that she didn't have to walk on crutches anymore when she went and saw Madame Pomfrey that day. She quickly pulled on a jogging suit. (she didn't want to look nice for just Poppy so sh decided to get dressed from Hogsmeade later) She limped all the way to the Hospital Wing and sat on a bed. "Madame... I'm here." Poppy bustled out and forced a potion into her hands. "Drink this and you'll be instantly healed the rest of the way." Lily nodded then gulped the potion down and grimaced. "Bleh! That stuff is disgusting" "It'll let you go to Hogsmeade dear. Now get up and see if you can walk." Poppy replied. Lily slowly got up and started walking around in circles. "Oh, thank you Madame Pomfrey" Lily exclaimed and hugged the nurse before sprinting off to the Gryffindor Tower.

She ran up the steps and into the girls' dorms. It was nine fifteen, she had forty-five minutes to get ready. She quickly picked out a pair of hip-hugger faded blue jeans with holes in the knees, a black long-sleeve shirt that had 'Lily' in fake gold sequins across the chest, her gold necklace with a heart charm, and her favorite black leather lace-up boots. She hurridly took a shower then jumped back out and dried her hair. She took her time getting dressed then carefully put on a tiny bit of makeup. She glanced at the clock, it was nine fourty six. She looked at her friends and saw that they too, were dressed and ready. "Ready to go" Jenny asked. "You better believe it" They all answered. They all nodded at eachother then walked down the steps to see the Marauders. Sirius walked up to Jenny, nervous because he really liked her. "Erm... Jen? Will you uh, go to Hogsmeade w-with me" He stuttered. Jenny grinned. "Of course I will Siri" Sirius gave a sigh of relief. "I'm glad, because I really like you Jen." "I really like you too Siri." They both blushed and looked away.

James slowly went up to Ashley. "Kelly, Ashley, I can't decide between the both of you so... will you two go to Hogsmeade with me" Kelly and Ashley grinned at eachother, they both had a crush on James. "Yes" They squealed in unison and James grinned. He put an arm around both of their shoulders and they walked out with Sirius and Jenny following. Remus turned to Lily. "May I escort you to Hogsmeade, My dear Lillian" Lily grinned. "But of course fair Remus. I shalt be your escortee to thine Hogsmeade." Lily said, pulling a heavy Old English accent. Remus took her arm and they both walked down to the Entrance Hall and gave Filch their slips then happily walked outside in the sun. "Remus, are you thirteen yet" Lily asked curiously out of no where. "Yes I am. I turned thirteen today." He looked at her. "Heh, I know. And I already have your gift in my room." She grinned at him happily. He wrinkled his nose. "I hate it when you do that to me. And you didn't have to get me anything..." "But I wanted to. You're my boyfriend, Remus" Lily responded. "So" "So! We're in love" Remus blinked. "I love you so much Lily." Lily smiled. "I love you too Remmy." They smiled at eachother happily then walked into the Three broomsticks.

They sat down and talked awhile then walked back out and went to a Flourish and Blotts mini store. Lily and Remus happily bought some books then walked into Honeydukes. Lily bought Remus a huge slab of their best chocolate, despite his protests.

A few hours later on the walk back to the castle...

"I had a great time Remus." Lily said, looking into his yellow eyes. "So did I, Lily, so did I." Remus looked at her carefully then grabbed ahold of her waist and shoulders then dipped her and looked into her emerald green eyes then kissed her passionately. Lily didn't have to think twice. She kissed him back with the same amount of passion. An electric shock went through them both and they heard two gasps then a stern but playful voice. It was James and Minerva McGonagall who had gasped. "Remus Lupin, Lily Evans... I'm glad to see you two had fun." Remus quickly broke the kiss and liftes her up then took a step to the side, blushing like crazy. Lily looked at him and saw that he too was blushing.

Minerva smirked. "Get up to the Common Room atleast." They both blushed then ran off to the Common Room. James just stood there, awestruck. "Remus got his first kiss before I did..." He said, amazed. Minerva shook her head and went inside, leaving James to walk by himself up to the Common Room. He walked in and saw Remus. "You..."

**A/N: A tiny cliffie I suppose. Sorry for the shortness, but I gotta do chores and my sister needs the comp. XP **

**Andiee Lomlay: Thank you again:squee: You always make me feel better in you reviews! .**

**Miss Lady Marauder: Heh heh. Just something I WANT to happen. XP And yes, it seems you are a poet and I defiently know it. .**


	8. End

Chapter Nine- The end.

Lily stood up and moved infront of Remus. "Don't even, Potter." James stepped up to her and grabbed her around the waist. "Don't you get it, Lily? We were meant to be together." James then kissed her passionately and lovingly. Lily didn't pull away. She melted into the kiss and sighed into his mouth happily. Remus stood there, awestruck. "I never, EVER, want to see or speak to you again, Lily Evans," He sobbed before running up to his dorm and locking himself in the bathroom. Lily and James pulled away from eachother and their eyes filled with tears. Love was so complicated. They both loved Remus and wanted to be his friend, they needed him. James loooked at Lily and smiled, brushing away her tears with a finger. "Don't worry, Love, I promise you I'll be much better than he ever could have been." The two shared a small smile before going upstairs to apologize to Remus.

**A/N: I know, I know. You guys probaly hate me. But in all honesty, I haven't been able to write for short amounts of time on the computer. I'm sorry I ended it this way, I really did want to finish it when they graduated. I'm sorry- Please R&R. I'll take one-shot requests if you still want me to write you something now that I actually have time on the comp. **


End file.
